Amor Greco-Heylin
by JacksonSpicer
Summary: (Secuela: Desesperación) Que pasaría si...después de dos años de la destrucción de Beenban, los monjes y los Heylin siguieran su vida como si nada pero...y si Jack Spicer por ese drástico cambio de vida llamara la atención de los dioses del Olimpo?
1. Chapter 1

-"Volveré cuando sea un hermano mayor digno para él y pueda demostrar que no soy simplemente un débil humano mas de éste planeta...Jack Spicer volverá...para no solo ser un buen aliado en momentos críticos sino también...un buen guerrero que alcance el respeto y admiración de muchos"

estas fueron las ultimas palabras dichas por el albino, sin embargo ya habían pasado dos años desde aquel suceso, Chase Young había torturado de formas inimaginables a aquella demonio y sin poder resistir mas aquello decidió convertirse así misma en mortal y perecer, sin embargo en el templo xiaolin, los monjes estaban practicando como de costumbre sus estiramientos mientras meditaban, el pequeño Omi había dejado crecer un poco su cabello, lo tenia hasta debajo de sus oídos y era de un hermoso cabello negro, sin embargo, el hecho de que ahora fuera alguien con mucho cabello no le quitaba los suspiros

-Que pasa vaquero?...no es normal verte así de deprimido

-no es nada mi querido amigo Clay es solo que...-suspira- ya se han cumplido dos años desde que Jack se marcho y...-carita de cachorro apaleado- quiero verlo de nuevo

en ese momentos Raimundo y Kimiko se acercaron para consolar al pequeñín que sin duda tenia razón en sus palabras ya que muchas veces intentaron buscar a Spicer sin tener ningún éxito lo único que lograron encontrar fue la mansión Spicer vacía sin nada mas que el bastón del mono abandonado junto con una nota que decía "volveré"

-Se que es triste Omi, pero ya veras que Jack pronto regresara! y seguramente le patearemos el trasero en fútbol

Kimiko golpeo su hombro para marcarle que se había pasado con ese comentario ya que el pequeño monje bajo aun mas la mirada y volteo a ver a su compañera

-en...en verdad creen que...volverá?

-ya veras que si Omi...y cuando eso suceda iremos a tomar un helado junto con el-Kimiko sonrio

en ese momento llega Dojo cargando el pergamino e interrumpe la conversación mientras es seguido por el maestro Fung..

-lamento interrumpir su momento especial pero un nuevo wu se a activado

-y cual es Dojo?

-el collar relámpago, concede a su portador el poder de llamar a los poderes de su enemigo y convertirlos en suyo

había interrumpido el maestro Fung para explicar mejor el poder, sin embargo eso no parecía animar a su joven protegido...así es que, en cuanto Dojo lo vio sonrió y chasqueo los dedos

-Por cierto chicos...hay rumores en el mundo de los dragones acerca de un chico pelirrojo que ha estado cerca de sus tierras entrenando como si se tratase de un mono

todos voltearon instantáneamente al escuchar eso y Omi tomo con fuerza a Dojo sacudiéndolo...sin embargo el pequeño dragón comenzó a cambiar de color por un blanco idéntico al de Jack

-DONDE? CUANDO? A QUE HORA? ESTABA ENTRENANDO?...REGRESARA?!...DÍMELO DOJO! POR FAVOR

Dojo golpeo con fuerza las manos del monje para que lo soltara y sin mas recupero el aire que fue bruscamente sacado de su cuerpo

-como dije solo es un rumor chicos...no se si se trate de Spicer...pero aun así ...y si los rumores son ciertos...escucharon decir al chico que regresaría en al menos dos semanas

-y cuando fue que te dijeron eso Dojo?-pregunto Raimundo con sospecha

-no lo se!... creo que fue hace 14 días

todos al escuchar aquello golpearon sus rostros en signo de exasperación ante lo que acababa de decir el pequeño dragón, sin embargo este se quedo pensando hasta que soltó un grito asustando al maestro Fung...

-WAAAAA! YA PASARON DOS SEMANAS!...el chico debe estar de regreso!...porque soy tan idiota!- se golpea contra uno de los soportes del templo

-eso mismo quisiéramos saber nosotros Dojo!

después de aquello, los monjes se dirigieron al lugar del wu, como siempre se encontraban allí Hannibal, Wuya y Chase Young sin embargo a este ultimo le sorprendió la enorme sonrisa que traían los chicos en esta ocasión, como si hubiesen encontrado la forma de derrotar al mal, no le tomo importancia y el duelo comenzó, primero como un duelo de habilidades y después paso a ser un duelo xiaolin, pero por la alegría que cargaban los monjes habían decidido no perder solo para darle ese wu como obsequio de bienvenida al pelirrojo por su parte Chase decidió investigar un poco y mando a uno de sus cuervos al templo después del duelo

mientras tanto, un elegante vehículo subía la colina del templo y de este bajaba un joven esbelto y hermoso, con ojos tan azules que competían con el cielo y cabellos tan dorados que parecían competir con el sol, el joven estaba desganado ya que su padre lo había traído para que comprendiera el significado de cuidar y proteger de las personas, ya que...al parecer este chico tenia la edad de 21 años (cuatro años mas que el albino) y ya era tiempo de que viera el mundo con madurez

-pero padre! porque debo aprender eso?...yo no hago mal a nadie, me gusta escuchar música y escribir poesía...eso es tan malo?!

-NO QUIERO MAS EXCUSAS APOLO!...ENTRARAS ALLÍ Y ENTRENARAS COMO UN MONJE!- le indicaba desde el auto para después marcharse

sin poder replicar nada mas, el chico entro en aquel templo siendo saludado por el maestro Fung quien al parecer conversaba con alguien sin poder verlo ya que estorbaba una lampara, sin embargo el maestro se levanto y camino hacia el chico

-se bienvenido joven Apolo miyer's...yo soy el maestro Fung...tu padre me informo del hecho de que ahora formaras parte de este templo, déjame mostrarte tu habitación

después de que el maestro le dio un enorme recorrido el joven se quedo estático al ver como un dragón bajaba hasta el centro del patio del templo y de este bajaban cuatro personas y ademas noto a un cuervo posarse sobre un árbol fuera del templo pero muy a la vista, los escuchaba conversar de diversas cosas y el menor de ellos parecía perdido en su propio mundo hasta que el maestro los detuvo

-Aprendices...tengo dos muy buenas noticias para ustedes...como sabrán, Raimundo ya es un guerrero Shoku y por ello ayudara a un nuevo estudiante a aprender lo básico del combate y de esa forma llegar hasta el nivel actual que ustedes tienen... por favor...ven aquí Apolo y preséntate

Cuando Raimundo iba a reclamar fue cortado bruscamente por que el maestro llamo de inmediato al chico sin embargo todos quedaron por un momento embelesados por el chico, como si no fuese de este mundo

-Hola...me llamo Apolo miyer's y..espero nos llevemos bien-sonrie levemente

todos se acercan a saludarle con alegría, en especial Omi porque se le subió al pecho, acerco su rostro al suyo y comenzó a decirle que si necesitaba algo no dudara en pedírselo a el ya que pronto se convertiría en el mas fuerte dragón del agua que jamas a existido por lo cual todos rodaron sus ojos, sin embargo algo hizo callar a Omi de golpe bajando bruscamente del chico, todos lo vieron preocupados menos el maestro Fung quien sonreía con gran paternidad al ver una débil lagrima que deseaba salir del ojo de su protegido

-tal parece ya encontraste la segunda noticia joven monje...si lo deseas...puedes ir a verlo

-a ver que maestro?

cuando Raimundo dijo aquello ya fue demasiado tarde, Omi había salido corriendo del patio y entro al templo solo para quedarse estático frente a la puerta llorando por fin después de tanto tiempo y sonriendo inmensamente al escuchar aquella voz que tanto anhelo escuchar desde hace dos años

-Que acaso no vas a venir a saludarme? o ya eres tan grandioso como para hacerlo si quiera bola de queso?


	2. Chapter 2

-JACK!

todos se sorprendieron por el grito del pequeño monje y en cuanto lo vieron entrar con rapidez se escucho un golpe seco ya que el menor había tirado a Spicer al suelo mientras que el pequeñín se aferraba a su pecho llorando

-te extrañe...Jack, yo...quería verte...

-vamos quesito...no sigas llorando o yo te haré segunda

cuando Spicer dijo aquello seco la lagrima que había salido de sus ojos carmesí, sin embargo, Kimiko, Dojo, Clay y Raimundo se quedaron sonrojados y sorprendidos viendo al nuevo Spicer, quien ahora tenia algunos músculos marcados en su esbelta figura, su cadera bien torneada y su rostro se había afilado dando así un aspecto mas maduro, pero a la vez su mirada reflejaba gentileza, vestía un pantalón de traje color negro, una camisa dorada y un chaleco del mismo tono del pantalón al igual que el de la corbata

-Spicer?!

todos allí tenían la mandíbula hasta el suelo y en particular Clay se quito su sobrero asombrado y se ruborizo, como demonios el enclenque Spicer se había vuelto una belleza de porcelana a toda medida?!, nadie lo sabia pero todos estaban encantados por el cambio

-hola chicos...deberían recoger su mandíbula del suelo antes de que las hormigas decidan vivir allí

al escuchar esa tonta broma supieron que en verdad era Jack por lo cual todos se le amontonaron por la emoción hasta el punto de casi asfixiarlo

-yo también...los extrañe...ahora...me dejan respirar...por favor

mientras los monjes se encontraban platicando con Jack Fung le comenzó a dar instrucciones al nuevo aprendiz sobre el horario de las comidas, baños y prácticas, sin embargo el chico quedo maravillado al ver salir solo un poco al albino quien lo miro confundido y después de que al parecer omi le explico la situación sobre Apolo volteo a mirarlo y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al joven

mientras tanto el cuervo al ver a Spicer no dudo en ir velozmente con su amo para contarle la buena noticia ya que desde que el albino se fue Chase se la pasaba algo insoportable sobre todo porque se molesto con Jack ya que el mocoso ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada cuando regreso a ser un humano y derroto a Goleo Beenban y los Dioses saben lo que sus esclavos tuvieron que sufrir por el simple hecho de que Spicer no le prestara atención al Lord Heylin, aunque no lo culpaban ya que Chase jamas le dijo o le confeso nada una vez regreso a ser humano

-que nuevas noticias me has traido?

en cuanto el cuervo le dijo del nuevo aprendiz y el regreso del albino Chase no se detuvo a pensar y de inmediato se tele transporto a la cima de un árbol que daba vista hacia el otro lado del muro del templo y allí se impresiono del nuevo aspecto de Jack logrando que se sonrojara mas al darse cuenta sacudió la cabeza y lo miro con dureza, sin embargo no le duro mucho el gusto ya que, en cuanto el maestro les pidió a los cuatro monjes avanzados a que fuesen hacer sus deberes el chico nuevo se quedo conversando con Spicer en el comedor del templo y por lo que escuchaba, no era NADA inocente la conversación de ambos jóvenes

-Así que eres el nuevo no es así?...dime...que te ha parecido el templo hasta ahora?-le sonrió gentilmente

-pues...no me puedo quejar, es cómodo y aquí no me repetirán que debo hacer algo productivo con mi vida

-jajaja comprendo eso...-tomo un poco de te

-ademas...ya encontré algo hermoso con lo cuál escribir mi poesía-toma la mano del albino

en cuanto Jack siente aquello se atraganta un poco con el te y se sonroja en gran medida solo para desviar la mirada carmesí de la azulina que tal parecía no iba a dejar de verle

-t...tu escribes?

-así es...y también canto un poco...pero me enfoco mas en la poesía...y en estos momentos...acabo de inspirarme en un par de versos

Jack juraría que el sonrojo excesivo lo haría desmayar al ver al chico tan cerca de su rostro así es que desvió la mirada y se separo pero no pudo ir muy lejos ya que la mano del contrario sujetaba la propia y la apegaba a sus labios para besar su mano y comenzar a recitar

Te necesito para respirar,  
necesito tus ojos para ver  
necesito tus labios para sentir,  
necesito tu alma para vivir  
necesito tu existencia para sonreír  
te necesito para saber amar.

Mil razones para pensarte  
cien para admirarte  
y una sola para no olvidarte:  
Quererte.

eso basto para que Jack soltara un leve suspiro mientras se sonrojaba y dejaba que aquel chico se acercara aun mas a el hasta casi rosar sus labios con los contrarios sin embargo eso nunca paso ya que alguien sujeto al albino por la cintura y aparto al chico arrojándolo al piso sin hacerle mucho daño

-vaya...sin duda eres nuevo aquí mocoso...escúchame bien, este mortal me pertenece así es que no vuelvas a poner tus sucias manos sobre de el entendido?!

al momento que llegaron todos por escuchar ese golpe seco se sorprendieron al ver a Spicer siendo apresado de la cintura con gran recelo mientras que el pelirrojo parecía estar analizando algo con mucho detenimiento a la vez que tenia una cara de asombro fijado en un señor Heylin bastante encolerizado con un chico quien apenas y pudo ponerse de pie sin desmayarse


	3. Chapter 3

todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante las palabras del Lord Heylin en especial porque no sabían desde cuando se encontraba dentro del templo viéndolos pero lo que les hizo gritar fue el esquivar una enorme bola de fuego que pertenecía a Apolo quien solo deseaba vengarse de Chase

-lo lamento lagartija mutante, pero hasta que esta belleza de porcelana no tenga una sortija en el dedo seguiré robando le el aliento

Chase no se contuvo y se transformo en lagarto para después mirar furioso al chico que también convirtió su sedoso cabello rubio en una llamarada viva de fuego

-entonces ven aquí que planeo darte una lección acerca de intentar robar la propiedad de otros

-tu propiedad?!...lo lamento pero si es sobre propiedad entonces tengo el mismo derecho que tu para poseer tan bello joven

eso no le agrado a Chase así es que entre ambos comenzaron un combate que hizo correr a los aprendices al igual que los monjes del templo para salvar sus vidas y los wus, en cuanto todos estuvieron afuera con excepción de Apolo y Chase escucharon algo quebrarse y todos al unisono vieron a Spicer quien había quebrado el espejo retrovisor de su nave totalmente encolerizado

-ESTOY HARTO DE ESTO!...me voy para entrenar y no ser considerado un maldito objeto, pero en cuanto vuelvo Chase Young no para de llamarme su propiedad, en verdad que están entrándome deseos para jamas volver aquí

-Hermano?

Omi lo miro con preocupación y un poco de miedo, apenas había recuperado a su hermano y no deseaba perderle de nuevo, ya una vez se lo arrebato una mujer demonio y si de nuevo el genio del mal se iba, entonces el pequeño monje no podría soportarlo así es que sin mas abrazo a Jack del pecho con algo de fuerza

-Omi?

-por favor no te vayas Jack, no quiero volverme a quedar solo, tu eres mi familia ahora

lo miro con ojos acuosos y de cachorrito apaleado, cosa que el albino no podía negar y abrazo al pequeño, secando le aquellas lagrimas con gentileza y le sonrió con dolor

-perdóname Omi, no me refería a que te abandonaría, eso nunca, solo...quisiera que dejaran de llamarme "su propiedad", pero tal parece no sera así...me llegaron rumores de Katnape sobre el hecho de que quizás Chase siente algo por mi pero...-baja la mirada- tal parece que, yo sigo siendo un simple gusano para el y no solo eso...su gusano y saco de boxeo personal

Omi se quedo abrazado de su hermano sin saber que decirle solo se mantuvo a su lado hasta que tuvo que irse dejando le al pequeñín su nueva dirección ya que el no residía mas en la mansión Spicer, horas después de eso el combate entre Chase ya en su forma humana y Apolo termino destrozando parte del templo y cuando ambos se acercaron para buscar a Spicer se sorprendieron por la noticia de que el pelirrojo no deseaba ver o siquiera hablar con alguno de ellos dos

-de que esta hablando? maestro Fung

-con sus acciones egoístas han recaído en el mismo mal que condujo a Jack el ser atrapado por Goleo Beenban, es por eso mismo que el joven Spicer solo vendrá a visitar a Omi debido a aquella falta...a partir de ahora Apolo...tienes rotundamente prohibido el acercarte a Spicer...y tu Chase Young...con todo respeto...si deseas estar cerca del chico Spicer, deberías explicarle tu sentir

-yo no necesito demostrarle nada a ese gusano, pero aun así le agradezco el consejo y si me disculpan...debo irme y por cierto...mas vale que su nuevo aprendiz se aleje de mi o de mi propiedad

sin mas que decir Chase se fue de allí, pero Clay quien estaba hasta el momento callado le pidió a Omi que le prestara la hoja que Spicer le había dado, el pequeño pregunto para que sin embargo Clay solo le dijo que era para ayudarle a Spicer a sonreír un poco después de este ajetreo por lo cual Omi no se negó y le entrego la hoja, cuando Clay apunto la dirección le regreso el papel a Omi y se dispuso esa misma noche a decirle al albino su sentir tomando la idea de una clásica película mexicana que vio hace años en su escuela primaria

cuando cayo la noche el vaquero tomo a Dojo dormido y a las afueras del templo le pidió un favor, el que le llevara a la casa de Spicer, estuvieron una hora buscando la casa del albino sin embargo en cuanto la encontraron vieron una casa demasiado común para ser del excéntrico chico pelirrojo pero aun así se veía cómoda con un extenso jardín de diversas flores y un pequeño riachuelo en la parte trasera de la casa con un kiosko en el jardín del frente junto a una fuente muy hermosa con agua cristalina

Clay bajo de Dojo y de su espalda saco una Guitarra acústica, mientras que le pedía a Dojo investigar cual era la habitación de Spicer, lo extraño es que las alarmas nos e habían encendido y cuando entro el pequeño dragón entro a la casa se dio cuenta del porque, al parecer Jack aun estaba despierto y leía un libro recostado en su cama teniendo a un lado los sistemas para activar las alarmas, sin dejar que Spicer lo notara, Dojo se asomo a la ventana y alzo el pulgar haciendo que Clay lo viese de inmediato y por lo cual se empezó a escuchar el sonido de una guitarra tocando, asustando un poco a Spicer pero al ver al vaquero en su jardín, justo debajo de su balcón viendo hacia arriba le provoco un extraño sonrojo mas no molestia, pero si le sorprendió la canción que el texano comenzaba a cantar sin que aun saliera Jack

Te amo y más de lo que puedes imaginar,  
Te amo además como nunca nadie jamás lo hará  
En esta canción, va mi corazón  
Amor más que amor es el nuestro y te lo vengo a dar.

el pelirrojo se asomo aun mas por la ventana escuchando con atención la letra de aquella canción...

Te miro y más y más y mas te quiero mirar  
Te amo y sabrás puro sentimiento y no hay nada mas  
Y sueño llegar a tu alma tocar  
Amor más que amor es el nuestro y te lo vengo a dar.

abrió por completo sus cortinas para ver al texano mejor sin dejar de prestar atención a la tonada y letra...

Ruego a Dios tenerte a mi lado  
Y entonces poderte abrazar  
Si no estás aquí algo falta  
Yo por ti pelearé hasta el final.

Jack se recargo al borde de aquel enorme ventanal que estaba en su habitación lanzando un leve suspiro sonriendo de forma algo boba pero linda...

Y sueño llegar a tu alma tocar  
Amor más que amor es el nuestro y te lo vengo a dar.

al escuchar aquello Jack abrió la ventana y se quedo recargado en el barandal del balcón...

Te amo ¡Y más!  
Te amo y sabrás que nadie como yo te amará  
En esta canción yo veo quien soy

Clay con ayuda de su poder sobre la tierra crea unas escaleras de piedra frente a la ventana de Spicer acercándose le cada vez mas hasta quedar frente a el que in duda el pelirrojo no hizo nada para separarse de el...

Amor más que amor es mío y lo siento  
Amor más que amor es el tuyo y presiento  
Amor más que amor será el nuestro si tú me lo das.

Después de cantar lo ultimo quiso besar a Jack en los labios sin embargo el vaquero solo recibió el beso en la mejilla típica de una primera cita para que después Spicer le diese una de las rosas que rodeaban la pared de su casa poniéndosela al vaquero en su sombrero

-no se porque haces esto Clay pero...me gusta mucho esto...gracias por...quererme de esta forma..-sonrió con calidez

-se que es repentino Jack pero...q..querrías salir conmigo?, prometo no tratarte como un objeto sino como una persona pero...en verdad...quiero...quiero demostrarte cuanto me importas Spicer

-no te prometo nada Clay solo que lo pensare

en eso Jack le da un beso en la nariz al vaquero viendo como este se dejaba caer cual enamorado y era atrapado por Dojo en su forma de dragón gigante solo para después llevarlo al templo...


	4. Chapter 4

a la mañana siguiente todos comenzaron a reconstruir las partes del templo que fueron destrozadas, sin embargo todos se sorprendieron al ver a Clay con una boba sonrisa mientras olfateaba una flor que había quitado de su sombrero y Dojo no pudo mas que suspirar al ver eso cosa que le provoco tener encima la mirada de todos

-haaaaaa el amor entre jovenes!, quien diría que nuestro Clay terminaría tan enamorado de Spicer...crecen tan rápido...-lagrimita dramática

-enserio Clay esta así por Spicer?, pero si ellos no hablaron en ningún momento el día de ayer

-nada de eso Raimundo...como sabes Spicer ya no vive en casa de sus padres, así es que fuimos a buscar su nuevo hogar y...-suspira como colegiala viendo a Clay- nuestro vaquero hizo algo tan romántico que Spicer le regalo una hermosa sonrisa y no solo eso...tal parece que Clay tiene una oportunidad con el

-QUE!?

-enserio mi hermano estaba feliz?

-así es Omi...incluso Jack se rió un poco y le agradeció a Clay la sonrisa, lo cual lo dejo en ese estado...-volvió a suspirar- no es lindo? jóvenes enamorados

Apolo al escuchar eso miro con enorme molestia al vaquero ya que al parecer ese monje trataba de interponerse le en su camino para obtener a tal belleza, pero eso no importaba mucho ya que volvió a sonreír y esta vez de forma prepotente ya que el era mejor que cualquier mortal

-veo que están animados hoy jóvenes monjes

el maestro Fung se había acercado a ellos para ver como seguía la construcción sin embargo debía hablar con ellos y explicarle del porque de los poderes del joven Apolo y sin duda uno de ellos comenzó la conversación ya que no era común que un simple humano le hiciera competencia al poder de Chase Young

-maestro...puedo hacerle una pregunta sobre lo de ayer?

-claro que si Kimiko, que sucede?

-bueno, quería saber si usted sabe porque Apolo tiene tanto poder y en especial cual fue el motivo por el que se encuentra aquí en el templo?, bueno, es que nosotros fuimos elegidos como dragones y ...este chico nuevo no parece ser un elegido así es que...bueno...

todos se detuvieron en lo que hacían para ver al maestro Fung incluyendo a Clay y al mismo Apolo quienes miraban expectantes y sin mas el maestro suspiro

-Apolo...es el nombre de un antiguo Dios griego jóvenes monjes, es conocido como el Dios de la poesía y la música, pero en especial el dios del sol ...es normal que un chico como Apolo pueda competir con Chase Young, y si el lo quisiera incluso podría matarle pero no lo hará...ya que al parecer tiene otros planes para el...-vio al joven mencionado con dureza- pero no lo hará ya que su padre acaba de hablar conmigo y lo ha prohibido

-El no es mi padre sino mi tío, mis padres están muy ocupados en otros asuntos

-eso lo se muy bien joven Apolo, sin embargo no por ello se te permitirá actuar como un Dios, el te envió aquí para que conocieras a los humanos y tu poder dejara de herir a cada ser que te desquicia o tiene la mala fortuna de toparse contigo

el chico no pudo reclamar nada ya que por decreto de Zeus el no podría lastimar de gravedad o matar a algún humano sin embargo en ello apareció Chase Young interrumpiendo la conversación

-lamento el entrar de esta manera al templo, pero necesito hablar con Omi ahora

-conmigo?!...porque? acaso intentas llevarme al lado del mal otra vez?

-si eso planeo pero por ahora no haré tal cosa, simplemente necesito preguntarte algunas cosas en privado

el pequeño monje miro al maestro Fung quien este al ver al Lord dragón y notar que no había malas intenciones en sus actos asintió con la cabeza permitiendo le al pequeño ir con el

-esta bien...entonces regresare pronto maestro

Apolo vio marcharse a ambos sin embargo entre el Lord dragón y el Dios se pudo notar una horrible tensión que sin duda anunciaba desastre para todos los que se encontraban alrededor de ellos

sin embargo, en cuanto Chase llego a su ciudadela con Omi le pidió a sus felinos que los dejaran solos en la sala del trono mientras este usaba el catalejo del águila y la fuente de Hui para ver a Jack Spicer quien en esos momentos se encontraba revisando unos documentos en su escritorio

-Jack?!...-después de ver la fuente se giro a ver a Chase- para que me has traído aquí Chase Young?

-porque quiero que... me digas todo sobre Spicer

-y porque debería decirte eso?-lo miro dudoso

-porque deseo que Spicer este a mi lado para toda la eternidad...no como un objeto...sino como mi amante


	5. Chapter 5

Omi no sabia que decir, primero proceso la información para después ver a Chase Young y después desmayarse por unos instantes, solo para después despertar y tallar sus ojos ante tal sorpresa

-QUE!?

el Lord Heylin solo rodó los ojos y suspiro tratando de contener su molestia por esa acción tan..."dramática" del pre adolescente sin embargo por el respeto que le tenia como guerrero no iba a decirle nada, solo suspiro y continuo hablando

-como escuchaste joven monje, deseo a Jack Spicer como mi pareja permanente, sin embargo hasta ahora solo he logrado separarlo de mi, ni siquiera la admiración que me tiene a servido de mucho, y quería preguntarte si tu...ejem...sabrías de eso

Omi escucho atento y asintió en cuanto el Lord dragón termino de hablar, solo para después mirarlo con molestia y cruzar sus brazos sobre de su pecho

-ahora Jack Spicer se a convertido en mi hermano mayor y por tal motivo se cada cosa que le sucede, Chase Young...le prometí a mi hermano que no revelaría nada de el o de lo que me ha comentado

-ya veo...

-sin embargo...no me dijo nada de no decirle a nadie que en verdad sintiera algo en verdad por el desde el fondo de su corazón

-es mi imaginación o intentas crear una justificación sobre un trato que tienes con Spicer?-levanta la ceja de forma elegante

el pequeño sonrió mientras se sonrojaba dándole entender a Chase que tenia razón y sin mas el Lord Heylin suspiro , camino hacia uno de los grandes ventanales de su sala del trono y abriéndola mientras miraba hacia afuera suspiro con pesadez

-no se del porque te digo esto joven monje pero... la verdad es que yo he estado enamorado de Spicer desde la primera vez que literalmente cayo sobre mis brazos, mas siempre lo negaba por lo mismo de que Spicer es un inútil como guerrero Heylin, sin embargo...desde lo ocurrido con Goleo Beenban me he dado cuenta que entre mas lejos pase de el mas vació me siento, tengo la necesidad de protegerle he incluso mi lado dragón lo desea como su pareja, pero siempre cometo errores para acercarme a el

Omi detuvo a Chase tan solo alzando un poco su mano mirándolo con molestia, bajando con lentitud su mano suspirando decidido a hablarle con seriedad

-Chase Young...aun no has aprendido de tus errores, reconozco que tus sentimientos por mi hermano mayor son puros...pero no los has planteado correctamente,Jack sigue admirándote Chase Young...pero el hecho de que lo llames "inútil" a cada dos palabras solo provoca que el se aleje...y no solo eso...llamarlo "propiedad" es algo sumamente doloroso para mi hermano...ustedes los Heylin siempre...desde que lo conocen lo han tratado como una herramienta útil y desechable para sus planes

-no somos los únicos que lo hemos hecho joven monje-dijo severo interrumpiéndolo

-es verdad...nosotros nos burlamos de el en innumerables ocasiones...pero le pedimos perdón, tratamos de conocerlo...y ahora es un muy querido amigo indispensable para todos...en cambio ustedes...siguen ofendiendo lo e hiriéndolo...se que eres un hombre honorable Chase Young a pesar de ser del bando Heylin...mas no te considero alguien apropiado para ser la pareja de mi hermano mayor

Chase miro a omi con cierta rabia, ¿como se atrevía ese pequeño a decirle que no es apropiado para Spicer?, el era Chase Young y siempre obtendría lo que quiere, ya sea un simple wu o el corazón de un hermoso joven y Spicer no seria la excepción, sin embargo el Lord Heylin guardo la calma y sin mas suspiro viendo al pequeño guerrero

-dime porque no soy apropiado para Spicer

-eso es simple Chase Young...Jack ahora pertenece a la senda del bien y no dejare que lo corrompas y no solo eso...tal vez tu tengas riquezas y poder...pero eso no lo es todo... te falta un lado tan sensible que haga caer a mi hermano a tus pies ... como mi amigo Clay-el pequeño sonrió inocente

-Clay? y que tiene que ver tu compañero en esto Omi?

-es que debo agradecerle a Clay el que lograra hacer sonreír a Jack el día de ayer...tal parece el y Dojo hicieron algo para alegrarlo y mi amigo también termino muy feliz, me dijo que mi hermano le regalo una rosa como muestra de gratitud

el pequeño sonrió de oreja a oreja sin saber lo que había provocado en el señor dragón, mientras Omi pensaba en como agradecerle a Clay el que hiciera sonreír a Jack, Chase fue directo a los wus y ordeno que le enseñasen el evento de la noche anterior viendo con rabia el como Clay le había dedicado una serenata a Spicer y este le agradecía no solo con una rosa sino con un beso...IBA A CORRER SANGRE TEXANA...pero entonces se quedo pensando y sonrió de forma maléfica, si Spicer quería un poco de romance y una disculpa eso tendría así tal vez no solo se ganaría un simple beso sino también al pelirrojo en el proceso, pero aun así sabia que quedaba el nuevo monje del templo y antiguo Dios del olimpio...y eso solo significaba una cosa...

-muy bien...si Guerra quieren...Guerra tendrán...y yo saldré victorioso

sin mas se escucho la estruendosa risa del Lord Heylin provocando una mirada de duda en el pequeño Omi quien se había sobresaltado al escuchar tan malvada risa, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que el joven Apolo había escuchado todo por lo cual Había sonreído de la misma forma que Chase

-muy bien Hombre Lagarto...deseas enfrentarte a un Dios? muy bien...acepto las condiciones de la guerra...Jackson Renaldi Spicer... a partir de ahora...tendrás al cielo, el infierno y al mundo mortal a tus pies* esperando a permanecer dentro de tu cálido corazón y los demás...serán enviados a la desdicha...jajajajajaja...que la guerra comience

sin darse cuenta, los dos pronunciaron las palabras mas peligrosas que jamas podrían decir, ya que el declarar una guerra entre tres bandos no solo significaba un combate entre enamorados, sino también un combate entre Dioses, demonios y mortales, sin embargo eso lo descubrirían después en especial porque ambos dijeron aquellas palabras tan letales y Honorables a la vez...

¡GONG YI TAM PAI!


	6. Chapter 6

mientras que ambos inmortales reían de forma estruendosa, en el Olimpo no parecían nada felices por aquella declaración, después de todo era probable que el hermano de Zeus, Hades decidiera unirse a la batalla pero estando en el bando demoníaco ya que el no disfrutaba de los mortales ...

-esto es grave hermano, acaso Apolo no sabe cuales son las consecuencias de haber declarado tan inmenso caos?!

-tal parece que no, pero es momento de que tome sus represarías Poseidon, es por ello que mande a Hermes al mundo mortal, para detener esto, es necesario que aquel humano acepte estar de nuestro bando y de esta forma ni los humanos y tampoco los demonios podrán atacar

-OBJETO CONTRA ESTO ZEUS!

-Afrodita!...dime porque osas oponerte a mi? acaso estas con los mortales?!...o es con el bando demoníaco?!

-con ninguno Padre, sin embargo debo protestar, ya que si seguimos con esto, los tres bandos solo sufrirán perdidas inevitables

-COMO OSAS DECIR ESO AFRODITA!

Zeus alzo la voz viendo con gran ira a la hermosa mujer quien no dijo nada y se mantuvo firme ya que sabia muy bien lo que se aproximaba ante las palabras de su padre

-acaso no recuerdas lo que tu vanidad ha hecho en Troya?, ofreciste a tu hija mas bella* a Paris y con ello se desato una guerra!, ahora...un humano descendiente de tu hija esta a punto de provocar una nueva guerra...y Apolo es quien la ha iniciado a pesar de que le prohibí el hacer tal acción...es mejor que a partir de ahora tu y tus hijos se mantengan en linea con esto...o desatare mi poder sobre ustedes

Afrodita prefirió no decir nada mas así es que salio de la sala principal del Olimpo mientras que en las empresas Renaldi, Jack se encargaba de archivar y verificar algunos documentos cuando de pronto un extraño pero atractivo hombre entro provocando una luz a su alrededor e hizo una reverencia como saludo

-haaaaaa...-grito de niña- quien eres tu y como pudiste entrar?!

-mi nombre es hernand o´lander aunque suponiendo que...como usted ya tiene relación con la magia tendré que darle mi nombre real...-extendió su mano tomando la del pelirrojo y la beso-Hermes

-H...Hermes?...el...el...-trago en seco- Dios de la mensajería, comercio y...especialista en poderes hipnóticos?!

-no me cabe duda que eres un joven genio...-lo examina de arriba a abajo con mirada lasciva- y ademas muy atractivo

Jack solo alcanzo a cubrirse el cuerpo aun estando vestido ya que sentía como si estuviese desnudo frente al Dios, sin embargo este lo apego a el sujetándolo a la cintura

-muy bien cariño...tu y yo tenemos una cita en el Olimpo...ya que Zeus desea verte junto con otros Dioses

Jack solo alcanzo a gritar como una chica en apuros para instantes después aparecer frente a las puertas del olimpo, con mas de un Dios mirándolo inquisidora mente incluyendo a Afrodita, quien después de unas horas de haber intentado calmarse regreso al lugar, sin embargo el albino sintió encogerse frente a aquellas figuras tan hermosas y a la vez tan terroríficas ya que se podía sentir el ambiente pesado

-Jackson Renaldi Spicer...sabes porque estas frente a nosotros?

quien había preguntado era zeus, quien estaba sentado mas alto que los otros Dioses teniendo a su diestra a Poseidon y a su zurda a Hades quien no tenia mucho de haber llegado

-N...No señor...no se porque e...estoy aquí

El Dios al ver el temor de Jack simplemente sonrió de una forma tan prepotente que hizo al chico temer aun mas sin embargo no dejo de observarle

-estas aquí...porque gracias a ti se ha iniciado una guerra entre tres bandos, mortales, demonios y Dioses...combatiendo por el dominio de la tierra y no solo eso...sus capitanes...te reclamaran a ti como su trofeo

-TROFEO?!

Jack al escuchar aquello se quedo estático, quienes podrían ser tan idiotas para buscar una pelea con dimensiones tan colosales entre cielo, infierno y mortales?, tenia que preguntarlo pero...algo le decía que no solo terminaría dolido...sino que ademas odiaría a aquellos tres imbéciles que lo proclamaron trofeo de una guerra tan absurda

mientras Jack reflexionaba en silencio sobre ello, Zeus miro dentro de la cabeza de Spicer, notando que era un joven de enorme gentileza y puros sentimientos aunque este trataba una y mil veces de convertirse en un demonio despiadado sin tener excito alguno, por lo cual sonrió sin embargo borro la sonrisa de inmediato, golpeando al instante la codera de su trono y mostrar su seriedad ante todos mientras que el albino temblaba de nuevo al verlo

-Jackson Renaldi Spicer!...tienes exactamente dos días para detener la decisión de estos tres bandos, de no ser así te convertiré en un árbol que adorne la entrada del Olimpo...entendiste?!

-s...si señor!...p...pero...

-PERO QUE?!

-p...perdón por molestarle pero...q...quienes son los tres sujetos q..que iniciaron esto?

Zeus sonrió arrogante y se levanto del trono para ir hacia Jack y quedar frente a frente con el haciendo que el pelirrojo tragara en seco

-solo te diré que...son bastante idiotas por sus acciones, el primero es un arrogante solo porque hace sonrojar a cualquiera, el otro es un maldito pedante que cree que es la única maravilla del mundo y el tercero es inocente pero es un idiota por avivar el fuego con sus acciones

en ese momento y con cada palabra Jack comenzaba a cabrearse, sin duda conocía a esos tres y en verdad estaba ya harto de esto...ahora si...esos tres lo iban a escuchar y no solo eso...habían logrado lo que pocos habían hecho...sacar el lado mas cruel y tenebroso de Jack Spicer

-eso es todo lo que tenia que decir ...ahora puedes retirarte y recuerda...tienes dos dias

sin mas Spicer reapareció en el templo dentro del salón de meditación, realmente quería ver a esos tres sin embargo primero debía calmarse después de todo...la venganza sabia mejor estando fría y calmada sin exasperarse, una sonrisa siniestra como ninguna otra apareció en el rostro del albino

-muy bien...veamos si siguen con ánimos de una guerra después de lo que haré


	7. Chapter 7

Jack sabia que esto iba a romper el corazón de aquel monje texano, pero después de calmarse salio de la sala de meditación,cosa que agradeció infinitamente porque lo dejaron allí y mas porque no tenia ánimos de conducir su nave

el albino pudo ver a Clay solo entrenando mientras que los otros estaban algo lejos de allí conversando así es que sin mas aprovecho para acercarse al vaquero mirándolo un momento entrenar, realmente no sabia como aquel chico tan lindo se había fijado en una alimaña como el por lo cual suspiro con dolor ya que reafirmaría el hecho de que sin duda sigue siendo un gusano Heylin con eso, aunque el intentara explicar cada cosa de lo que sucedía, no significaba que el vaquero fuese a entender el problema y sobre todo el que no dolería cada palabra, volvió a suspirar con resignación ya que esto seria difícil sin embargo ese ultimo suspiro llamo la atención del vaquero quien se sonrojo levemente pero sonrió de forma gentil ante Spicer

-vaya vaquero...te vez algo deprimido...hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

-hola Clay...-suspiro sin muchos ánimos- pues veras...

no pudo continuar ya que le sorprendió el beso sobre su mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar vio como el texano se quitaba su sombrero colocando lo en una enorme roca solo para después invitar a Spicer a sentarse en los escalones y al final tomar su mano, sonriendo le con gentileza

al ver esa acción Jack no pudo mas y se abrazo al pecho de Clay llorando en silencio, sin embargo, el rubio al sentir el frió de las lagrimas sobre su pecho le hizo preocupar en verdad,cuando iba a preguntarle a Spicer que sucedía este comenzó a hablar con algo de dificultad

-Perdóname...perdóname Clay

-que sucede Jack...tu no eres así de débil...que paso? quien te ha hecho daño?

Jack negó con la cabeza separándose un poco del texano para secar sus lagrimas y verlo fijamente con dolor tragándose sus lagrimas y su llanto le sonrió de una forma tan cálida que podría derretir el corazón de cualquiera al igual que sentir aquella caricia de piel tan delicada sobre su mejilla

-Jack?..

-de verdad...me hizo inmensamente feliz el hecho...de que un guerrero como tu se haya enamorado de mi Clay Baylie...pero...no puedo dejar que sigas sintiendo algo por mi

-espera!...a que te refieres Spicer?...acaso...acaso alguien mas ocupa tu corazón?

el albino miro al vaquero negando con la cabeza, realmente se le había complicado el hablar al ver el desconcierto en el rostro del vaquero y sobre todo ese dolor de la misma soledad y abandono, realmente a Jack se le partía el corazón ante tal imagen pero sin mas suspiro y volvió a hablar

-no es eso Clay...no hay nadie que ocupe mi corazón por ahora...y eso incluye a Chase Young...lo que sucede...es que no puedo permitir que te dañen por mi culpa...tu eres un guerrero y monje xiaolin Clay...tu misión y vida están en proteger a este mundo y a su gente...pero si estas conmigo...un gusano del Heylin...solo te distraeré de tu misión y terminaras fallándole a todos

Clay se sintió devastado y aparto la mano de Jack que se había posado sobre su rostro, se levanto y le dio la espalda un momento a Spicer para reflexionar, luego volteo a verlo y suspiro

-si ese es el problema entonces dejare el templo...dejare todo por ti Jack Spicer...-se inclina frente a el y toma sus manos- por favor...es la primera vez que siento algo tan intenso por una persona...solo una acción romántica me basto para saber que te deseo a mi lado Jack Spicer...planeaba tener mas citas contigo, conocernos y ya después de un tiempo...pedir tu mano en matrimonio, por favor Jack...dime...acaso...yo te falle en algo?...acaso...es por mi rango de monje y de guerrero lo que interfiere de verdad en que tu te enamores de mi?... o soy menos para ti debido a nuestras clases sociales fuera de la batalla Heylin/xiaolin?...por favor Jack Spicer...dime que hay de malo conmigo?

el albino escuchaba atento a las palabras del vaquero provocandole una enorme tristeza y dolor, si tan solo hubiese sabido de los sentimientos de Clay antes de admirar a Chase Young o inclusive antes de que wuya hubiese obtenido su forma humana era probable que dejara el lado Heylin de inmediato, que dejara todo su mundo solitario y millonario con tal de vivir junto al texano y ser inmensamente feliz, pero eso ya jamas sucedería...había una inmensa guerra frente a ellos, a poco de estallar tan solo por su maldita indecisión ante lo que realmente siente su corazón y no solo eso...tenia que lastimar a aquel corazón que tanto lo amaba con tal de salvar le la vida a el y a la humanidad

Jack volvió a derramar lagrimas tratando de contenerse mas no fue así,de verdad dolía, pero en estos momentos debía romper tan puro corazón, para que este siguiera con vida y encontrara la felicidad con alguien mas

-te equivocas, nada de eso me importa...

-entonces...porque me rechazas Jack?...porque me quieres alejar de ti? acaso...en verdad tu corazón sigue buscando el mal a tal punto en el cual no puedas amar?

-así es...intente ser bueno...pero como tu dijiste hace algunos años...solo soy una víbora ponzoñosa del Heylin...soy un guerrero de las fuerzas del mal y eso no va a cambiar por sentimentalismos como el amor Clay

Clay, al ver al joven albino sintió estremecerse, no por las marcas de lagrimas en el rostro de Spicer sino por el aura tan maligna que comenzaba a desprenderse de el, su rostro tan cálido cambio a uno por completo frió y sin mostrar signos de humanidad

-ESO ES MENTIRA!...tu no pudiste volver al lado Heylin!...

sera mejor que lo aceptes de una sola vez Clay Beyli!...yo soy Jack Spicer...joven de éxito empresarial y científico-mecánico...pero ademas...soy Jack Spicer...genio del mal y guerrero de las fuerzas Heylin!...es verdad que comenzaba a sentir algo por ti y es por ello que trate de hablarte como una persona común...pero tu necedad a hecho que de verdad desee liquidar el lado del bien por siempre buscar una pizca de bondad en donde no la hay...

a Clay le dolía ver la frialdad y el rencor con el cual Spicer le hablaba y sobre todo el como lo miraba, eso le destrozo el corazón, creyó ciegamente en que Spicer cambiaría, esta vez de verdad le creyó, así es que sin mas apretó con fuerza sus puños y levantando su diestra golpeo a Spicer en el estomago haciendo que este cayera de espaldas y lo mirara con rabia

-maldita serpiente!...de verdad creí que habías cambiado pero como siempre fue una treta!...solo espero que tus sentimientos hacia Omi fuesen reales o le romperás también el corazón al pequeñín...y si lograr herirlo, entonces yo te voy a herir a ti

Jack no dijo nada solo miro con odio a Clay hasta que este se fuera, una vez que lo noto junto a sus compañeros el se dirigió a pie hasta su casa, caminando por casi dos horas hasta llegar a la ciudad, una vez allí fue a su ahora hogar, cerro la puerta y comenzó a sollozar sentado en el piso junto a la puerta cerrada, abrazando sus piernas sin contener aquellas lagrimas que deseaban ser liberadas

-Lo lamento Clay...por favor...Perdona a este gusano


	8. Chapter 8

Afrodita, la Diosa de la belleza, el deseo y el amor miraba al pobre pelirrojo desde su hogar en el olimpo, le dolía ver a los amados humanos creados por zeus hiriéndose unos a otros, pero le dolía mas que un pobre chico tan inocente y con gran gentileza tuviese que llegar a acciones tan viles para separar a otro chico tan lindo como el de su lado, esto no podía seguir...tal vez Zeus sea el inmenso y mas grande Dios de todos...pero eso no significaba romper mas de un corazón por esto así es que fue hacia su padre, quien ahora se encontraba descansando junto con Hera la Diosa de la maternidad y la familia, su legitima esposa

la Diosa del deseo hizo una leve reverencia ante ella, después de todo era muy celosa de las mujeres y de los hombres por lo cual siempre había que guardarle respeto en especial cuando estaba junto a Zeus

-es extraño verte por aquí Afrodita...a que se debe tu presencia?

-querida madre de los dioses...no he venido a importunarla a usted ni a padre...solo he venido a solicitar ayuda para aquel joven que vino ante nuestra presencia hace algunos momentos

Afrodita hizo aparecer una pequeña pantalla de luz ante ambos dioses para que vieran el dolor de aquel joven no sin antes haber visto el como Jack había tenido que cerrar su corazón y emociones para separarse del rubio provocando un rostro de tristeza en la Diosa Hera, sin embargo Zeus no se inmuto ante ello

-este chico solo esta haciendo lo que le he ordenado...porque he de ayudarlo?

-padre...el es uno de los humanos que tanto amas, de tus preciadas creaciones...mi hijo...Eros me comento sobre el inmenso dolor que le abate al joven Spicer, el ...para obedecer a tu mandato no solo a tenido que cerrar su corazón, sino que ademas esta destrozando la felicidad que con tanto esfuerzo se ha ganado...el a huido d la soledad ya hace tiempo...pero ahora, nosotros como dioses, le hemos suplicado que abandone esa felicidad por nuestro deseo de no participar en una guerra que sabemos...ganaríamos fácilmente

Zeus se quedo reflexionando ante las palabras de afrodita, quien ahora estaba siendo sostenida por los brazos de Hera ya que la Diosa había comenzado a flaquear con lagrimas en los ojos mientras seguía escuchándose en la pantalla el llanto de Jack

-por favor Zeus...yo también te lo pido...ayudemos a este joven que al parecer...en bastantes siglos, es el primero que cumple una encomienda de los dioses, de nosotros, como tal debemos corresponderle...a cada paso que da para cumplir tus ordenes es un paso mas a abandonar su felicidad...por favor, te lo pido

odiaba admitirlo Zeus, pero su esposa y Afrodita tenían razón, hace tiempo el hombre abandono a los dioses y por ende los dioses hicieron lo mismo con ellos, pero ahora...por necedad de Apolo, uno de los dioses con mayor vanidad y necedad se había encaprichado por un humano y ahora ese humano, volvía a implorar su ayuda, pidiendo que no le abandonaran, confirmando su fidelidad a ellos al obedecer cada orden de Zeus y sobre todo...dejando su armoniosa vida para cumplir con sus mandatos, sin duda alguna...ese humano se había ganado no solo el perdón de los dioses por el abandono de su raza hacia ellos, sino también...se ha ganado la gracia de los dioses por ser tan fiel a ellos

-muy bien...nosotros nos encargaremos de Apolo, tráelo ante nosotros Afrodita y dale aviso al joven de que solo le resta convencer al demonio, sin importar que medio utilice...ya que este mandato y devoción hacia nosotros sera recompensado

-Zeus...amado esposo...dime...cual sera la recompensa a tan noble acto de este joven?

-actualmente, nuestros templos han sido destruidos por los humanos sin embargo...este joven quien a embelesado el corazón de afrodita, se ha ganado el derecho de pertenecer a su templo como sumo sacerdote, en especial porque en aquel lugar aun hay gente que cree en nosotros, hace poco levantaron tu templo y por ello seré yo en persona quien le lleve a el para que cuide y proteja el templo

Hera asintió ante las palabras de Zeus sonriendo de forma dócil al igual que Afrodita aceptaba los términos del padre de los dioses, hizo reverencia ante ellos después de separarse de Hera en una forma gentil y desapareció

mientras tanto, Jack se había secado las lagrimas para reponerse de nuevo, tomar un rápido baño, arreglarse un poco y después tomar su nave dirigiéndose a la ciudadela de Chase Young, el sabia que el señor dragón no seria nada fácil de convencer en especial porque una vez que quería algo no se detenía hasta conseguirlo, era por eso mismo que el albino hace tiempo se había enamorado de el pero lo que hizo desistir a su corazón de tener al Lord Heylin para el, era el hecho de que este lo lastimaba desde física, mental y espiritualmente que ya no toleraba el ser maltratado de aquella forma, es por ello...que sin importar lo que sucediera, le pondría punto final a esto aunque algo le decía, que por ello perdería todo lo que había conseguido hasta ahora


	9. Chapter 9

en cuanto el albino llego al lugar noto con extrañeza el hecho de que las puertas de la ciudadela estuviesen abiertas notando como Omi estaba junto a Chase mientras que el primero veía con gran ira a Apolo quien al parecer había sido detectado dentro de la sala del trono

-que sucede aquí?!

la voz de Spicer saco a todos del abismo de odio que se había formado por ambos inmortales mientras que Omi, al ver a su hermano mayor corría a abrazarlo

-Hola mi querido hermano!

-Omi...dime que sucede aquí?

-tal parece Apolo estaba en casa de Chase sin permiso y cuando lo encontramos ellos dos comenzaron a pelear pero...una voz los detuvo, la tuya...ya que de inmediato se detuvieron antes de iniciar otro ataque...debo admitir que las habilidades de Apolo son buenas pero no es tan grandioso como yo

Jack rió ante ese comentario, sin duda el ego de Omi seguiría creciendo y era posible que nadie lo pudiese evitar sin embargo eso no le molestaba

-si...es probable que tengas razón quesito

en cuanto Omi sonrió y se bajo de el, Jack volteo a ver a esos dos que sin duda no le quitaban la mirada a el y a Omi pero en ello una hermosa mujer apareció en medio de esos dos dejando con un enorme rostro de fastidio a Apolo y con ira contenida a Chase...acaso no podían dejar de aparecer deidades griegas en su domicilio al menos una vez en este día?!...el destino parecía decirle que no

-Chase Young...no he venido a importunarte, solo he venido por Apolo-voltea a verle- Zeus y Hera solicitan tu presencia en el olimpo

sin decir una palabra mas toma al chico de la muñeca y desaparece junto con el dejando a dos mortales y a un señor dragón desconcertados hasta que Omi rompió el hielo

-se han llevado a Apolo! debemos ir por el!

-tranquilízate calvito, esa mujer es conocida de Apolo y solo lo llevara ante sus tíos, eso es todo

-haaaa

-Omi, necesito que me hagas un favor, podrías ir al templo?...tengo que hablar con Chase sobre algunas cosas

Omi miro a Jack con algo de preocupación, pero al ver la seriedad con la cual el albino miraba al Lord Heylin supo que no debía discutir nada así es que solamente asintió, abrazo a Jack con fuerza y como buen Guerrero prefirió irse caminando negando le a Spicer su nave, pero en cuanto se fue, Chase se acerco con paso lento a Jack notando la molestia en los ojos carmesí

-dime Spicer...has aceptado el quedarte a mi lado?

Jack odiaba que lo trataran de esa forma, sin embargo reunió calma de donde pudo, suspiro y miro con seriedad a Chase

-te equivocas Chase...al contrario, quiero que me digas, que debo hacer para que me dejes en paz?, que quieres de mi para ya no volver a fastidiarme

como se atrevía ese gusano?!, por primera vez desde hace dos años Jack lo estaba rechazando! a el! al señor de todas las fuerzas oscuras!, muy bien...si Spicer lo quería lejos eso tendría, pero a cambio debía darle lo que a otros le ha negado

-sin duda eres un imprudente al retar me de esa manera, pero accederé a tu petición Spicer con una condición

-dilo...cual es esa condición

Chase al escuchar aquello toma de la cintura a Spicer apegando sus labios a su oído notando el estremecimiento del joven por lo cual hizo crecer su ego

-quiero que me entregues tu primera vez, quiero a tu cuerpo bajo del mio y que supliques mi nombre entre las sabanas de mi habitación, muéstrame compasión Spicer...y entrégame ese cuerpo a mi, por primera y única vez

Jack abrió como platos sus ojos ante aquella petición haciendo que el rojo de su rostro compitiera con el de su cabello, estaba deseoso de negarse aunque su cuerpo deseara mas del contacto con el Lord Heylin sin embargo una voz dentro de su mente le dijo "Acepta y todo terminara" por lo cual Spicer solo dijo unas palabras con firmeza

-Acepto...

Como respuesta tuvo los labios de Chase Young sobre los suyos de inmediato haciendo que Spicer no dudara en corresponder a tan demandante beso,sintió un leve mareo dándose cuenta de que ya no estaban en la sala del trono, sino que se encontraba sobre las sabanas del Lord dragón, sus ropas fueron despojadas de inmediato al igual que la armadura de Young quien sonrió con prepotencia al notar como la mirada de Jack recorría su cuerpo con un enorme deseo en ellos al igual que un bello sonrojo decoraba sus mejillas, Chase no desaprovecho aquella imagen, de inmediato volvió a juntar sus labios con los del pelirrojo logrando colar su lengua dentro de la cavidad del albino levantando con rudeza la pierna contraria dejándola sobre su hombro para deleitar el tacto de sus dedos en contra de esa virginal entrada recorriendo la lentamente, sacando gemidos llenos de deseo de aquel albino

-C...Chase

-es una pena...que sea esta nuestra primera y ultima vez juntos Spicer -ronroneo en su oído-pero ten por seguro...que sera inolvidable para los dos

se dejo escuchar un fuerte gemido de los labios de Spicer debido a que el Lord Heylin introdujo un dedo en aquella entrada sin lubricante tan solo lo hizo como pequeña venganza de su irrespetuoso acto del albino hacia el al llegar, sin embargo en cuanto Jack comenzó a acostumbrarse a el dedo dentro suyo sus caderas comenzaban a moverse lentamente provocando en el señor chino la necesidad de meter de un solo golpe los dos dedos restantes provocando un grito en el albino cargado en deseo y dolor

el cuerpo de Jack, a pesar del dolor, comenzó a moverse aferrándose de los fornidos hombros de Chase quien no dudaba en darle mas placer al pelirrojo notando el como cada vez que movía sus dedos dentro del albino este soltaba gemidos mas incesantes y sonoros

-dime que deseas Jack...-lame su oído- dime y lo haré

Jack con la vista nublada y con su piel perlada en sudor no pudo contener mas su cordura y callo ante las palabras del Lord Heylin aferrándose a los hombros contrarios

-te quiero...dentro mio...

Chase no hizo mas que obedecer al notar esos ojos como rubí deseosos de tenerlo dentro suyo, saboreando sus labios al ver los contrarios ser mordidos por el albino, sin mas reemplazo aquellos dedos por su hombría entrando de golpe en esta haciendo que ambos soltaran tan feroz gemido que Spicer aferro con salvajismo sus uñas en los Hombros del Lord dragón, los gemidos no paraban dentro de aquella habitación las posiciones de ambos cuerpos cambiaban debido al deseo de ambos hombres dentro de esta, besos fugaces, caricias y marcas prominentes se desarrollaron dentro de aquella habitación hasta que un ultimo y fuerte gemido se hizo escuchar por ambos, aquel acto había terminado con un Lord Heylin abrazando contra su pecho a un agotado y somnoliento Spicer, por lo cual Chase Young se dispuso a dormir al igual que Jack solo para después despertar y de esa forma convencerlo pero eso seria cosa de otro día, sin embargo...después de un par de horas Jack se levanto mirando por ultima vez el rostro de Chase, acercando sus labios para depositar un casto beso en el Lord Heylin diciendo unas ultimas palabras antes de irse

-sin duda te amo Chase Young pero...por el bien de la humanidad y sobre todo la mía...debo dejarte ir, solo soy un gusano que debe desaparecer de tu vista

sin mas Spicer termino de vestirse en silencio para salir de allí de igual forma subiendo a su nave y ver a lo lejos aquella ciudadela en donde dejaría su ultima pizca de felicidad ante el hombre que robo su corazón

Afrodita solo observaba a el joven mortal desde su hogar en el olimpo sabiendo de ante mano lo que ahora comenzaba a crecer dentro del vientre del chico y por lo cual le brindaría ella como regalo por sacrificar su corazón por la humanidad

-se dice que un mortal se vuelve fuerte y alcanza gran felicidad cuando tiene a un pequeño al cual proteger...quiero que me lo demuestres Jack Renaldi Spicer...demuéstrale a los dioses que puedes seguir siendo feliz incluso después de haberlo abandonado todo


	10. Chapter 10

mientras que Jack se encontraba con Chase y ocurría lo que tenia que ocurrir, Afrodita había llegado ante los Dioses padre (Zeus y Hera)para darle un ultimátum a Apolo

-he traido a Apolo como se me a ordenado, ahora si me disculpan, me retiro a mis aposentos

Zeus levanto su mano en aceptación y en cuanto estuvieron solos el rostro lleno de molestia en el Dios padre se hizo ver con cierta frialdad

-ESTO ES IMPERDONABLE!...porque te has enamorado de un humano?

-lo hice...porque el mismo me ha mostrado el amor entre los mortales y por ende...el embeleso mi corazón

Los dioses que se habían reunido para celebrar otro siglo de tranquilidad en su mundo, se sobresaltaron al ver y escuchar en los alrededores tal confesión tan llena de decisión

-TENDRÁS ENEMIGOS POR CAUSA DE ESTO!

-Zeus! amado padre...no me importa si tengo que enfrentar a un demonio o a un mortal con tal de conseguir el amor de ese joven de gran gentileza dentro...de su corazón

Hera con gran molestia pidió con un gesto la palabra por lo cual Zeus acepto mirando como su esposa se acercaba a Apolo para mirarlo molesta

-lo que sientes por ese humano es capricho y nada mas!... es por ese capricho que tus acciones y tu estúpida declaración de guerra le han costado su corazón!

-de que esta hablando madre?

Apolo veía con preocupación a la Diosa madre quien cambio su rostro de enfado a uno de tristeza, después de todo...después de siglos era Jack Spicer el primero de esa época en caer ante el juego y capricho de un Dios para perderle todo, Hera acaricio la mejilla de Apolo e hizo aparecer la pantalla que antes había usado Afrodita mostrando le al joven Dios el daño que causo

le mostró las imágenes desde el mandato de Zeus hasta su despedida con Chase Young, para el finar dejar que viera al pelirrojo sobre su cama llorando como nunca mientras abrazaba su vientre por instinto mientras que Afrodita lo observaba a tan solo algunos pasos para que no hiciera locura alguna, el Joven Dios cubrió sus labios con sus manos para después mirar a Hera con lagrimas cubriendo sus ojos

-se supone que soy un Dios y estoy llorando...porque?, veo a ese chico y me duele su dolor

-lo que sientes es empatía por un humano Apolo-dijo Zeus- esto es a lo que me refería cuando te lleve al templo xiaolin, debes aprender a amar a los humanos sin hacerles daño...pero tus errores han llevado a la destrucción de uno de ello...de uno de mis amadas creaciones

-que puedo hacer para remediarlo?...es verdad que este joven me embeleso apenas mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyos, celaba cada acción suya que lo hacia estar con otros pero...fuera de eso no había nada mas...yo...creí que era amor

Hera abrazo al joven Dios mientras secaba sus sinceras lagrimas mientras que este no dejaba de ver el dolor reflejado de Spicer en aquella pantalla

-ya no hay nada que puedas hacer Apolo...lo único que queda es cancelar aquel acto de guerra...nunca he dicho esto pero...tus actos han causado tanto dolor que solo me resta decirte...pide perdón a aquellos a los cuales has herido...sin embargo...tu castigo o parte de el...sera jamas volver a cruzar mirada alguna o palabra alguna con Jackson Renaldi Spicer

-pero...como podre disculparme con el?...realmente no deseo disculparme con ese demonio lagarto y mucho menos con el vaquero

Zeus, al ver la prepotencia del joven Dios se lleno de ira, haciéndose a un tamaño algo gigantesco haciendo que Hera retrocediera un poco y que Apolo temblara ante Zeus

-Tal vez seas un Dios...pero eso no te ha quitado un lado tan arrogante y miserable!...HIJO DE ESTE Y DE LETO!...POR TUS CRÍMENES ANTE UNA DE MIS CREACIONES Y OFENSAS ANTE EROS Y AFRODITA...TE DARÉ UNA CRUEL CONDENA A MENOS DE QUE ACEPTES TU CRIMEN Y PIDAS PERDÓN ANTE UN DEMONIO Y UN MORTAL!

Apolo no pudo discutir ante Zeus lo único que logro fue hacer una reverencia y marcharse de nueva cuenta al templo viendo como Kimiko, Raimundo Y omi trataban de calmar a Clay que parecía estar de sumo mal humor

-Bayle!...puedo hablar contigo?

-este no es un buen momento vaquero...realmente no estoy de ánimos para nada

-si Spicer te rechazo fue por mi culpa

todos se quedaron en silencio y sorprendidos ante esas palabras, ya que los tres monjes no sabían nada de eso ya que Clay no quiso decirles sin embargo, Apolo al saber que eso afectaría al texano lo soltó como si nada viendo si reacción anonadada en su rostro

-de que estas hablando Apolo?

-me refiero a que...cuando tu y los otros estaban entrenando, yo me fui del templo y a escondidas acompañe a Omi al templo de Chase ya que...decidimos el y yo...declarar una guerra por el corazón de Spicer

-QUE HICIERON QUE?!

esta vez fueron todos los que dieron ese grito al cielo provocando que hasta el mismo Zeus en los cielos se cubriera los oídos

-así es... y...es por esa misma acción que...Jack fue obligado por mi Tio Zeus a rechazarnos a los tres

-entonces...es por eso que mi hermano parecía triste?

-así es Omi...yo...-suspiro- yo creí haberme enamorado de el pero realmente solo era un capricho para mi como Dios y es por ello que Zeus lo obligo a destrozarse su propio corazón para que así destrozara el de nosotros tres, lo lamento Clay Baylie...he hecho muchas idioteces durante los siglos que llevo de vida e incluso varias de ellas son famosas entre los mortales pero...ninguna fue tan colosal como esta

Clay no sabia que decir ya que de inmediato le llegaron a la cabeza las frases que le dijo a Spicer, resonaban incesantes una tras otra sin descanso alguno en especial una de ellas "-maldita serpiente!...de verdad creí que habías cambiado pero como siempre fue una treta!...solo espero que tus sentimientos hacia Omi fuesen reales o le romperás también el corazón al pequeñín...y si lograr herirlo, entonces yo te voy a herir a ti", en esos momentos el texano quería golpearse hasta olvidar cada una de esas palabras, si Jack se había lastimado así mismo para decirle todo eso entonces el no hizo mucho para aligerar su carga sino todo lo contrario, el, Clay Baylie había herido a un chico de ten buen corazón con sus simples palabras pero con un inmenso odio cargado en ellas

-bien...acepto tus disculpas pero ahora...debo ir a disculparme con Spicer, le dije cosas en exceso hirientes y necesito remediarlo

-eso es imposible

-de que estas hablando! solo iré a su casa a pedir perdón porque es imposible?

-porque...tal parece Zeus le ha otorgado a Jack el derecho de ser sumo sacerdote en el templo de Afrodita en Grecia, sin embargo como castigo para Chase Young, así como para nosotros dos, es jamas volver a escuchar o ver a Spicer... a partir de ahora...ninguno de los tres volverá a saber de el ...aunque eso también es un castigo para Jack ya que...significa que no volverá a tener interacción con humano alguno

los cuatro monjes se preocuparon al escuchar eso y mas Omi ya que el no volver a ver a Jack significaba que de nuevo Omi había perdido a su hermano mayor y a su única familia, pero lo peor estaba por suceder en cuanto el Lord Heylin despertara de su sueño y notara que falta aquel delicado cuerpo junto al suyo


	11. Chapter 11

mientras los monjes se pasaban la noche escuchando las disculpas de Apolo, Jack había terminado en el lecho del Lord dragón, sin embargo tuvo que abandonarlo apenas sintió el amanecer llegar, en cuanto llego a su hogar sello sus puertas y se metió a su habitación para derramar las lagrimas que le faltaba derramar

en eso su habitación comenzó a llenarse de hermosas flores en un tono azul eléctrico y algunas rosas blancas y rojas, de inmediato frente a el vio como aparecía una bella mujer, la reconoció ya que antes había aparecido en la ciudadela de Chase, seco sus lagrimas y sentándose en su cama la miro

-discúlpeme...pero quien es usted? y porque una Diosa a decidido entrar en la habitación de un simple mortal

la hermosa mujer sonrió con calidez y se sentó al lado de Jack quien no le negó el acceso a su cama ya suficiente tenia con temer le a Zeus como para temer le a alguien mas

-no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad Jack...soy Afrodita y desde hace tiempo te he observado, desde que comenzó este lío

-y dígame...perdón... dime que he hecho yo para que una Diosa prestara su atención en mi? hasta donde se yo no soy en absoluto especial para tener la atención de nadie...mucho menos de un mortal como yo

-te menosprecias demasiado Jack...-levanta su rostro con delicadeza- eres de gran atención para prestar, has embelesado el corazón de un vaquero, encaprichaste con tu belleza a un Dios, enamoraste a un Demonio cuyo origen era el de un humano y has hecho que un pequeño huérfano se convierta en tu mas grande tesoro y tu el suyo...es por eso que Zeus teme por tu bien ya que eres el único humano en mucho tiempo que ha seguido las ordenes de los dioses y mostrado gentileza, humildad y respeto ante nosotros...por eso eres único Jack y ahora que tendrás un bebe es normal que los dioses querríamos proteger a tu primogénito de cualquier peligro para mantenerlo puro

-e...espera...p...primogénito?...estoy esperando un bebe?

Jack por instinto acaricio su vientre mirando sorprendido a la bella Diosa frente a el mientras notando la misma lo que había dicho y rió con inocencia solo para después y con permiso del joven acariciar su aún plano vientre

-esa es la noticia que he venido a darte, Zeus quería que pararas esta batalla antes de que comenzara sin importar hasta las ultimas consecuencias, y al ver que fuiste valiente a tal punto de entregarte a un ser demoníaco con tal de proteger a la Humanidad dejo que por unos segundos tu vientre pudiese conceder vida dentro suyo, realmente el jamas a hecho algo así pero al parecer dio resultado y el bebe sera...

-DETENTE POR FAVOR!

-que sucede? acaso no deseas saber que sera ese bebe?-sonrio gentil

-si me gustaría pero...prefiero esperar ante ello ademas...el saber que tendré un bebe me llena de alegría aunque a la vez de tristeza

-porque jack? creí que a los mortales les gustaba tener a un pequeño entre brazos con su misma sangre

-si...es verdad que yo deseaba tener un bebe, mas al ser hombre y darme cuenta de que me gustaban los chicos supe que eso jamas sucedería pero...ahora que se que...tengo un bebe en mi vientre me hace feliz peo...no fue concebido con amor...si acaso solo fue de mi parte ya que...para Chase Young yo solo soy un débil gusano que debe desaparecer

Afrodita sabia que no era conveniente el contarle la verdad de los sentimientos del Lord Heylin a Jack debido a que eso solo lo podía revelar el y como Diosa del Olimpo no podía inmiscuirse mas en aquel tema

-Jack...yo se que todo esto a sido en verdad muy doloroso para ti y es por ello que deseo seas el sumo sacerdote de mi templo en Grecia

-SACERDOTE?!...p...pero no soy muy dado a las religiones y ademas según las historias de tus sacerdotisas y tus escasos sacerdotes ellos veneraban tu nombre dejándose llevar por el sexo y...diversas filias

-eso fue hace mas de 5 mil años Jack...lo que conlleva esto realmente en la actualidad es el hecho de que solo deseo que vivas y cuides de mi templo, que lo protejas pero ademas que tengas una vida tranquila con tu bebe, que lo conviertas alguien digno de obediencia para los dioses pero que también sea libre de dar su opinión así como lo has hecho tu hasta ahora...quiero que sea tu bebe mi Guerrero sin importar que sea varón o mujer eso es todo

-lo haré con una condición

-tengo el presentimiento de lo que deseas como petición pero aun así...dila

-seré el sacerdote de tu templo y mi hijo o hija tu guerrero con tal de que sea su padre quien le entrene, el o ella a la edad de 7 años deberá comenzar su entrenamiento y te pido a ti Afrodita que hagas posible mi deseo

-has hecho muy bien tu petición Jack y así sera, hago mi promesa como Diosa que seré yo, junto con Atenea quienes llevemos a tu bebe con 7 años cumplidos ante su padre sin revelar le la verdad hasta que llegue el momento, de esa forma Chase Young le entrenara de forma correcta, pero por ahora sera conveniente que vayas a Grecia, mi templo espera por su nuevo sacerdote

-Gracias

el albino sonrió con alivio y abrazando su vientre asintió, dando a entender que estaba listo para irse y sin mas Afrodita se lo llevo hasta su templo, oculto entre las montañas y una cortina de hiedra natural dando a entender que no había tenido contacto con mortales en mucho tiempo, por lo cual Spicer no dudo en comenzar a reparar el templo con gran emoción debido a que ahí mismo había un jardín con arboles frutales y un poso que tenia agua pura y cristalina al igual que estaba el lago junto a la entrada principal

-bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar jack y...solo para que lo tomes en cuenta normalmente se me hacen rituales a media noche en los meses de Octubre y Marzo, el templo decorado con rosas al igual que el suelo con algunos pétalos de las mismas, me gusta la azúcar, la canela y la miel ...y para iluminar velas color rojo y rosa...si lose muy afeminado pero...que puedo decir, soy una Diosa demasiado femenina

-jajaja no se preocupe me agradan esos colores aunque no para vestir, aun así gracias por todo y...supongo tendré que dejar mi empresa...pero no importa a quien extrañare sera a Omi

-lamento que dejes todo por lo que has luchado debido al error de un Dios Jack, pero por tu hermano menor no te preocupes, le enviare información tuya de vez en cuando pero no puedo permitirles contacto alguno

-esta bien, se que Omi lo entenderá y no importa, me estrezaba mucho mi empresa y creo que Megan sabrá manejar la bien apenas alcance la edad apropiada para ello pero...de verdad no volveré a ver a los monjes, a Omi ni a nadie mas?

\- no sabría decirte Jack, todo depende de Zeus, yo simplemente debo obedecerlo, puede que sea una Diosa, pero como toda hija debo obedecer a mi padre

-no importa, aun así...gracias por todo

-no agradezcas Jack, después de todo...una vida de paz y armonía es lo que te has ganado por mostrarnos tal devoción a los Dioses, tu ropa y algunas cosas para bebe están listas dentro del templo al igual que una cuna y una habitación

-Gracias por todo...entonces la veré en 4 meses mi señora

la Diosa se rió un poco para después desaparecer de allí y en cuanto lo hizo Jack se sentó junto al lago cristalino para pensar mientras acariciaba su vientre y cantaba una pequeña canción de cuna


	12. Chapter 12

Era la mañana siguiente y el Lord dragón antes de despertar noto la ausencia de un cálido cuerpo junto a el lo que produjo el que abriera los ojos de golpe buscan dolo con la vista pero solo encontró tirados en el suelo los viejos googles de Spicer con una nota bajo de ellos y esa nota tenia dos simples palabras escritas en ellas "TE AMO", con el puño y letra de Jack, eso lo hizo sonreír de una forma distinta a la prepotente pero de inmediato esa sonrisa desapareció al notar que el aroma de Spicer ya no se encontraba en ningún lugar, lo que le hizo recordar aquel acuerdo con el pelirrojo

Mientras tanto, Apolo, Clay y los demás monjes iban montados encima de Dojo dirigiéndose a la ciudadela de Chase para hablarle de lo sucedido, después de todo ahora ambos, tanto Clay como Apolo, sabían que el corazón de Spicer no le pertenecía a ninguno de ellos sino a Chase Young y ahora que el pelirrojo no volvería era necesario recibir la reprimenda del Lord Heylin por su entrometimiento con su pareja

-No creo que a Chase le guste escuchar esto compañero

-a nadie le gustaría escuchar algo así Clay pero... me parece que es lo correcto ademas le temo mas a Zeus que a Chase Young y si vuelvo a desobedecer es capaz que me encierra en una caja como la de Pandora-se estremece

Kimiko toma los oídos de ambos chicos y los levanta un poco mientras los ve enfadada a la par en que Omi y Raimundo hacen la misma reacción de dolor que tienen los otros dos

-Auch!

-escúchenme bien ustedes dos!, es verdad que hicieron mucho daño aquí pero eso no significa que son los únicos que deban agachar la cabeza por esto...Chase Young fue el culpable principal de esto ya que nunca le dijo a Spicer lo que sentía y por ello no se molesto en evadir a Clay o a ti Apolo...los tres tienen culpa en esto y mas les vale arreglarlo, hacer que Zeus traiga de vuelta a Spicer y al final los tres se disculpen con el ya que de no hacerlo yo seré quien les muestre el mismísimo infierno!

eso ultimo los hizo temblar a todos ya que los ojos de la nippona cambiaron de azules celestes a dos inmensas bolas de fuego casi al borde de estallar, pero se calmo todo en cuanto aterrizaron en la entrada de la ciudadela, sin embargo se extrañaron de ver el lugar sin protección la entrada estaba abierta, los tigres no les hicieron nada sino que al contrario parecían preocupados, incluso uno de ellos se acerco a Omi y lo empujo hasta la sala del trono siendo seguidos por sus amigos y los demás felinos, pero todos quedaron preocupados ya que Chase parecía sumido en uno de los ventanales viendo hacia la nada, mientras que todo el lugar estaba destrozado y en la mano izquierda del Lord Heylin se encontraban los googles de Spicer junto con una nota

Nadie quería romper ese incomodo silencio ya que se podía sentir el dolor en el aire pero no fue necesario, basto con que Omi diera unos pasos hasta Chase y pusiera su mano sobre el brazo derecho del señor dragón para que comenzara hablar

-he estado 1500 años solo y jamas he tenido la intención de tener a alguien a mi lado...pero después de regresar al mundo de mi exilio auto impuesto literalmente cayo en mis brazos alguien a quien jamas podría reemplazar, sin embargo fui un egoísta, egocéntrico...fui un idiota en cada sentido de la palabra, lo menosprecie hasta el punto en el cual quebré su corazón, lo aparte de mi y le arranque cualquier posibilidad de estar conmigo

todos bajaron la cabeza al escuchar eso ya que era verdad, todos creían que Spicer solo había sido un inútil, y que no era mas que una serpiente traicionera y en cierta forma no era mentira pero...ninguno quiso ver mas allá de eso y ahora pagaban todos por ello pero sobre todo quien mas lo pagaba era Chase y eso se notaba en el dolor que tenia impuesta su voz pero aun con ese tono firme tan propio de el

-ahora el se ha marchado, no esta en su casa o en la mansión de sus padres y mucho menos en su empresa, desapareció por completo de este mundo, desde que desperté esta mañana no he parado de buscarlo...he visto el error del cual me habías advertido Omi y ahora ya es tarde...jamas volveré a verle ya que de acuerdo con las palabras que me dijo ese sujeto...Jack no volverá a estar ante mi y el único culpable soy yo y mi estúpida necedad de querer que Spicer cambiara y que se convirtiera en mi propiedad pero todo ocurrió al revés ahora yo soy el que desea que Spicer lo tome como su propiedad y que regrese a su lado

si Chase hubiese querido llorar lo habría hecho, pero ya no sentía nada en ese momento, parecía vació como si el hecho de que Jack no estuviese allí hubiera en el proceso enterrado las emociones del lord Heylin sin embargo fue Raimundo quien esta vez hablo

-No eres el único culpable aquí Chase Young, Clay y Apolo tomaron parte en esto...la razón por la cual Jack no podía permanecer mas entre nosotros es por aquella guerra que proclamaron tu y Apolo en el interior de tu ciudadela hace dos días

-De que estas hablando joven dragón?-volteo a verle Chase

-A lo que me refiero es que Zeus le dijo a Jack que por su culpa un nuevo apocalípsis estaba por comenzar, una batalla entre Dioses, Humanos y Demonios desatado por la belleza y gentileza de Spicer...por ello Zeus le dio a Spicer como castigo el que le rompiese el corazón a los tres responsables de ello pero de igual forma el debia quebrarse para lograr tal cosa, sin embargo escuche de Apolo que su tía Hera y Afrodita tuvieron compasión de Spicer y por ello fue que le ayudaron con Apolo para que de esa forma terminase mas rápido su tarea pero...tal parece Jack no deseaba hacerte lo mismo a ti como lo que le hizo a Clay con tal de que esta batalla no se lograra realizar

-A que te refieres? -traga en seco

-Todos de ante mano sabíamos que Spicer en verdad te amaba Chase Young y es por eso que el...prefirió preguntarte sobre la solución que le darías para que te alejaras del peligro de una guerra, solo buscaba protegerte -suspiro- el quería que lo mataras... me lo contó cuando ocurrió lo de Goleo Beenban y tal parece quería lo mismo con este problema, sin embargo tal parece que Jack no esperaba a que tu decisión fuese...ejem...esa -rasca su mejilla nervioso

-como saben de eso?-enarco una ceja

-Zeus me lo dijo- señala al cielo Apolo

-Apolo nos lo dijo- lo señalan todos

-esperen un momento...y eso que tiene que ver con que Spicer se fuera?

-pues-hablo Apolo- fue un castigo para los tres y también lo fue para Jack

-Castigo?!...y porque ese inútil Dios se atreve a Castigarme a mi y en especial a Spicer?!

-no solo fue a ti Young sino también a Clay y a mi...los tres tenemos prohibido el volver a ver o a escuchar a Spicer y Jack...se gano por derecho el ser sacerdote en el templo de Afrodita aunque eso también significa un enorme castigo ya que jamas volverá a tener contacto con nada ni con nadie...acaso no lo vez Young?! Jack Spicer...a tu Jack jamas lo volverás a ver! y eso es por nuestra estupidez de querer ganarlo como un maldito trofeo cuando el solo buscaba ser amado, pertenecer a algo y todos se lo negamos!

-CIERRA LA BOCA!

en cuanto Chase dijo aquello el lugar se agrieto comenzando a temblar solo un poco para que después Chase intentara calmarse

-no me importa si vienes a disculparte pro ello o no...solo dime si hay alguna forma de que recupere a mi amante?... dime...si hay alguna manera en que mi pareja regrese a mi lado?

la mirada enfadada del Lord Heylin se suponía debía generar terror en los presentes sin embargo genero sorpresa ya que nadie esperaba aquellas palabras del lord dragón en especial porque hizo pasar a Jack de un simple "gusano" a ser su amante, pero igual les sorprendió la mirada de preocupación, miedo y suplica en la voz de Chase Young

-para hacer algo es necesario convencer a Zeus, pero si lo logramos debe tener de por medio que Jack no haya hecho ningún trato con alguno de los Dioses ya que si es así...no volveremos a ver a Jack ...o al menos hasta que ese trato se cumpla

-solo llévame al Olimpo...o dime en donde debo ver a Zeus!...porque nadie se lleva a mi amante y se queda vagando libremente por el mundo por ello

Todos tragaron del terror que provocaba el ver a Chase Young completamente lleno de ira y mas porque de impulso se había transformado en su parte draconiana, sin embargo Apolo asintió con la cabeza y Chase regreso a su forma humana para que después todos subieran al lomo de Dojo

-Lo quiero de vuelta y mas vale que Zeus no interfiera!


	13. Chapter 13

Como Chase era un demonio no podía pisar el templo de los Dioses al igual que los mortales, con excepción de Jack ya que fue un caso especial, por ello los llevo a una pradera en las colinas de Grecia en donde se creía que antes estaba el oráculo de Delfos, Dojo apenas toco el césped regreso a su tamaño normal y frente a ellos estaba un Hombre harapiento con un enorme bastón de madera que lo ayudaba a caminar sin embargo su rostro no se veía tan solo se asomaba su larga barba

-Zeus padre de los Dioses, he traído ante ti al Demonio que ha implorado verte y a los humanos que desean pedirte un favor

el anciano los observo con cuidado mientras que Apolo seguía estando en una leve reverencia como muestra de respeto al anciano, sin embargo era difícil para el Lord Heylin mantener la calma en especial porque deseaba tomar del cuello a ese anciano y obligarlo a que le dijera en donde estaba Spicer pero se tranquilizo ya que no era bueno ir en contra de la ira de un Dios y menos de uno tan poderoso

-si es por el chico de nombre Jackson Renaldi Spicer?...no concederé nada sobre de el ya que tiene un cargo importante que cumplir para mi y para Afrodita, el cual ya a comenzado a realizara en especial porque existe un favor de por medio hacia ella

-QUE HA DICHO PADRE?!

-PORQUE NO LO HARÁS?!

Chase y Apolo estaban preocupados ante esas palabras pero Chase iba a estallar en ira si se le prohibía llevarse a su amante

-como sabes Apolo...los Dioses vivimos de concederle favores a aquellos que han obedecido a nuestros mandatos sin darnos un pero alguno ... Jackson Spicer es uno de ellos y a pedido un favor a cambio de convertirse en el Sumo Sacerdote del templo de Afrodita

-entonces...podría decirme de que se trata aquello Zeus?!

-lamentablemente es algo que no puedo revelar sin el permiso de Afrodita ya que debe existir respeto mutuo entre Dioses...solo diré que dentro de 7 años tu...-señala a Chase- deberás entrenar al futuro guerrero que estará bajo las ordenes de Afrodita

-y dígame con que derecho me pide tal cosa si usted se a llevado a mi amante de mi lado?

-porque es tu amante quien ha pedido ese favor como parte del acuerdo?...fue especifico ante ello..."seré el sacerdote de tu templo...con tal de que sea él quien le entrene"

Zeus había imitado la voz de Spicer solamente que cambio algunos diálogos para no revelar aquella verdad oculta y aun así dejo perplejo al lord dragón quien sin duda sabia que Jack era capaz de hacer un trato así solo por su gentileza ante el, cosa que lo hacia rabiar y enamorarse mas de aquel gusano, el era el gran Chase Young gran señor del Heylin y gran guerrero de las fuerzas del mal, no necesitaba de ayuda ni protección, sin embargo ese gusano seguía cuidándolo y protegiéndolo a pesar de saber eso...ya que si Chase aceptaba aquello era posible...aunque sea un poco de esperanza en ello había para volverlo a ver

todos miraron a Chase esperando su respuesta, lo vieron suspirar y después vieron como miraba fijamente al anciano quien esperaba paciente a su respuesta

-Acepto la condición, pero...a cambio debe ser un Dios quien evalué los avances de aquel guerrero y dependiendo de ello me permitirán el ver a Spicer por dos días completos

-solo sera un día y hasta medio día...es todo lo que te puedo ofrecer ya que sus deberes como sacerdote tomaran gran parte de su día así es que debes decirme...aceptas o no?

Chase quería negarse ante ello, pero eso era mejor que no volver a verlo así es que con resignación le extendió la mano al anciano y este la estrecho

-has tomado una muy buena decisión con la mente en frío Chase Young

-eso espero...o tendré que liquidar los si algo no funciona en esto

-jajajaja...eres muy divertido al bromear así y es por ello que te contare algo

-a que te refieres?

-es una salida al premio de Jack como sacerdote del templo

el anciano vio como Chase se mostraba interesado ante ello y sin mas soltó la mano del anciano para poder escucharle mejor al igual que lo hacían todos los presentes

-a partir de que ese Guerrero llegue a tu ciudadela, tu lado dragón no podrá identificar su aroma y ese guerrero solo te dirá su nombre, sin apellidos algunos y mucho menos que relación tiene con la familia de Jack...no sabrás si es un asesino o solo un ser indefenso pero...si logras descubrir todo lo necesario acerca de ese chico..y si llega a ganarse parte de tu corazón tendrás que decírselo al Dios en turno al cual le toque inspeccionar el entrenamiento y si el te da la razón en tu respuesta, entonces Spicer de inmediato sera liberado de sus deberes y aparecerá a tu lado como si nada hubiese pasado...

-dime porque yo...Chase Young debería inmiscuirme en los asuntos de un Guerrero que no tienen nada que ver conmigo

-porque de eso depende la liberación de tu amante, solo por eso...bueno jóvenes, mi deber aquí a terminado debo irme

Todos se quedaron pensativos ante las ultimas palabras de aquel anciano en especial Chase quien no tenia idea del porque el tenia que hacer de investigador para traer de vuelta a Spicer, pero prefirió no decir nada mas, simplemente prepararía todo para la llegada de ese guerrero

sin mas que hacer los monjes regresaron al templo junto con Apolo y Chase regreso a su ciudadela para limpiar aquello que había destrozado con sus manos por la ira que sentía, sin embargo levanto aquellos googles y esa nota para dejarlos a un lado de la mesa de noche junto a su gran cama ya que si había una oportunidad para traerle de vuelta con el entonces la tomaría y por ello necesitaría tener al menos algo cerca suyo que lo representara a el como amuleto de buena fortuna

-solo 7 años Spicer...7 años para que regreses a mi lado ya que no planeo dejarte ir nunca mas...lo he de jurar por mi Honor de ser necesario


	14. Chapter 14

en cuanto Zeus dejo a todos en aquella pradera regreso al olimpo en donde lo esperaban Hera y Afrodita mientras observaban como siempre a Jack, a la misma hora acariciar su vientre mientras cantaba una canción de cuna, como si deseara que ese bebe durmiera profundamente y sin molestias dentro suyo

-ha muchos mortales se les hace extraño una escena de esta magnitud, ya que no acostumbran ver a un hombre en cinta, cuando en tiempos antiguos lo hacíamos seguido

-tal parece has venido con buenas noticias no es así?, ya que de no ser así te habrías enfurruñado y estarías sentado en tu trono quejándote

-tienen razón en algo los humanos sin duda...nunca podrías ocultar le nada a tu esposa jajajaja

los tres rieron levemente para después fijar sus vistas desde el cielo en Jack, sintiéndose enternecidos por el inmenso amor que parecía darle a ese pequeño aun no nato, dando a entender que sin duda seria una madre ejemplar y que por ello se ganaría la protección de Hera, Diosa de la familia

-Afrodita...ve con tu sacerdote y entrégale las buenas noticias que el tanto espera escuchar

-y de paso...dale este cobertor, le ayudara para que el bebe no sienta frió en su primer día en el mundo mortal

-enseguida amados padres

Haciendo una reverencia desapareció para minutos después aparecer enfrente de Spicer y este al notarla se levanto con cuidado ya que al tener un peso extra dentro suyo debía ser mas precavido sin embargo no dejaba de acariciar y proteger entre sus brazos aquel diminuto vientre

-mira bebe...nuestra Diosa protectora a venido de visita-Jack rió ante esas palabras

-Hace ya bastante tiempo que nadie me llama así

-lose y es por ello que lo haré a partir de ahora...espero no le moleste mi señora

-no es molestia...al contrario eso me halaga...-extiende sus brazos y le muestra el cobertor para bebe con decorados en oro-toma, Zeus y Hera me han pedido que te trajera este regalo para tu bebe, después de todo...ambos están decididos a protegerle, en especial porque sera un guerrero para nosotros

-gracias de verdad, no merezco tanto en verdad pero lo aceptare de buena gana, pero ahora dime...cual es el otro motivo que te trae aquí?, después de todo...tienes escrito en el rostro la ansiedad por contarme algo

Tal vez Afrodita sea una Diosa pero si en algo ellos se distinguen de los mortales es por el hecho de que a ambas partes les gusta una buena conversación sobre los hechos actuales y mas si involucran a alguno de ellos

-pues...no puedo mentir y no comenzare ahora Jack así es que...-suspiro calmando su ansiedad- Tu amado Chase Young a aceptado el trato de Zeus!...y no solo eso...parece decidido a traerte de vuelta!

La mujer daba saltitos como niña pequeña por la noticia pero en cambio Jack sonrió con calidez abrazando mas su vientre y lo miraba con felicidad

-Lo escuchaste mi pequeño?...tal parece tu padre realmente te aceptara aun sin conocerte...nos quiere en verdad a su lado

el pelirrojo soltó algunas lagrimas por lo cual Afrodita dejo su danza y le estrecho entre sus brazos

-ahora solo debes dedicarte al cuidado y formación de tu bebe y de ti hasta que la fecha prometida se cumpla mi querido sacerdote...ten por seguro que tu amado vendrá a buscarte como el guerrero que es, recuerda que sin importar si el camino del guerrero esta en el bien o el mal siempre terminan regresando al corazón que les brindo un Hogar y tu mi querido Jack eres el Hogar de Chase Young

-se lo agradezco mi señora y le prometo que sin lugar a dudas...este bebe se convertirá en un guerrero digno para los dioses y en un hijo tan amoroso e inteligente que no cabra duda que es hijo de su padre... el gran Lord del Heylin...Chase Young

Aquellas palabras se las llevo el viento hasta los oídos de aquel señor dragón quien después de un largo día dormía tranquilo, sin embargo aquella noche un sueño muy extraño apareció en su mente, el estaba viendo a lo lejos un hermoso lago cristalino junto a un árbol con flores azules en la copa y en el tronco descansaba su pelirrojo acunando entre sus brazos un bulto el cual comenzó a llorar, Chase por instinto se acerco viendo por detrás de los hombros como Jack lo apegaba a el dejando sin notarlo al pequeño cara a cara con el Lord Heylin, este levanto la ceja y el pequeño comenzó a reír...en eso el menor tomo la mano del mayor y le sonrió diciéndole con voz dulce...

-7 años...lo prometiste...cumple tu palabra y ven por nosotros...Papa

Chase despertó de golpe después de aquello, sin duda reflexionando en que no debía volver a tomar Lao Mang Lon antes de acostarse o después tendría pesadillas sin embargo este sueño parecía en sumo real, mas no lo creía posible ya que...un mortal no puede tener un bebe...o si?!

Por el momento solo podía pensar en una cosa y no en ideas absurdas ya que era importante centrarse en el hecho de que debía entrenar a un guerrero para recuperar a su pareja y Chase Young siempre cumplía una promesa

FIN


End file.
